¡Chúpate esa Salazar!
by Nao Saotome Malfoy
Summary: En un oscuro pasillo, cuatro personas observan a una tierna pareja discutir - ¡es imposible!, ¡IM-PO-SI-BLE! - ¡JA! ¡CHÚPATE ESA SALAZAR! /Dramione


**¡Buenas! Hoy traigo un fic cortito, que llevaba en mi cabeza mucho tiempo pero que hasta ahora no me decidía a publicar. Espero que os guste este punto de vista de mi pareja favorita y que os sirva para reíros un poco.**

 **Como sabéis ningún personaje es mío, son todos de JK, la trama es lo único que viene de mi cabeza. Espero que no se me haya pasado ninguna falta de ortografía y sería muy feliz si me dejarais un review para decir si os gusto o no.**

 **Sin mas, a leer.**

* * *

\- El la acabará besando a ella- comentó serenamente una mujer cuyo color era grisáceo transparente.

\- Es muy posible, aunque ella no parece muy contraria a besarle primero- secundó otra joven mujer del mismo tono que la otra.

\- Quizás se besen ambos a la vez-volvió a comentar casi con indiferencia la primera mujer.

La otra se llevó sus manos al pecho y las entrelazó- eso sería muy romántico.

-¡Helga! ¡Rowena! ¡No digáis tonterías!- gritó esta vez la figura flotante de un hombre moreno con una larga melena, tan transparente como las mujeres que le acompañaban- eso es imposible, vamos ¡im- po-si-ble! el jamás la besaría a ella.

-¿Por qué imposible? ¿Tiene algo de malo esa chica?- el cuarto y último hombre se había unido a la conversación con un tono de enfado.

-Todo tiene de malo, desde sus genes, hasta la casa en la que está- soltó con indiferencia el hombre de largos cabellos- es imposible vamos, ¡IM-PO-SI-BLE!

El otro hombre, alto y fornido y con un rizado pelo y perilla perfectamente recortada miró de nuevo la escena- pues permíteme decirte mi querido amigo- escupió lo último con ironía- que ese chico acabara besándola a ella primero, mírale, no hay mas que ver como la mira, con amor, con pasión, con...

-Asco- interrumpió el otro.

-Exactamente- el otro hombre se dio cuenta de su error y provoco la risa de su compañero- ¡oye Salazar! sabes tan bien como yo que no es cierto, es mas...

-Mirad, mirad...- gritó Helga Hufflepuff- cada vez se acercan mas.

-Bueno, están discutiendo... lo cual es lógico pero...

-Calla Rowena, que estoy a punto de demostrarle a esta serpiente idiota que el la besará primero.

El hombre que respondía al nombre de Slytherin miró la escena- por el amor de... es imposible, se odian, están discutiendo fervientemente- empezó a sudar frío- vamos Godric tu lo sabes, es simplemente imposible.

Godric le miró- ¿por qué? esa regla de "odia a todos los Gryffindor" la pusiste tú.

Las mujeres asintieron- aunque los he observado mucho desde que entraron al colegio- comenzó a hablar tranquilamente el fantasma de Rowena Ravenclaw- es cierto que parecen odiarse...

Salazar rió con suficiencia mirando a Godric Gryffindor, bueno, a su fantasma- ¿ves? que no, que es imposible, ¿un Slytherin y una Gryffindor?- hizo un gesto como dando a entender que todos estaban locos menos el.

Godric Gryffindor miraba la escena junto con sus compañeras, la pelea cada vez era mas fuerte, podía escucharse claros "vete al diablo", "te odio hurón botador", "cállate sangre sucia", "niño de papá","impura", entre otros dulces apelativos.

-Vaya... esto se pone feo- dijo apenada Helga- yo esperaba un beso...

-Pues creo que en vez de un beso, verás una buena bofetada- dijo el fantasma de Ravenclaw, miro a Godric y dijo- la verdad, tu chica tiene valentía...- El Gryffindor sonrió con suficiencia.

-En mi casa solo queremos lo mejor y esa chica es toda una Gryffindor.

-Sí, tozuda, valiente e impura- sonrío Slytherin haciendo que en la frente de Godric latiera una vena.

-¡¿Qué dijiste?!

-A parte de muerto, sordo- replicó el otro.

En ese momento en que ambos fantasmas se iban a enzarzar en una pelea como la que estaban llevando a cabo sus pupilos en un oscuro pasillo vacío, Helga Hufflepuff dio un grito de emoción captando la atención de todos- mirad, mirad, esto se pone tierno...

Todos se acercaron mas al balcón desde donde espiaban a la joven pareja, en ese momento la escena era todo menos romántica, el chico la tenía tomada por los brazos y ella intentaba soltarse moviéndose bruscamente.

-Oh venga ya Helga- dijo el del pelo largo- casi me matas de un infarto.

-Técnicamente no lo haría-comentó Rowena- ya estas muerto.

-Gracias querida- contestó Salazar con sarcasmo.

-Yo te digo que tu serpiente besa a mi leona- comentó Godric mirando la escena siendo apoyado por la Hufflepuff.

-Imposible.

Justo cuando el hombre se puso a mirar la escena, el chico rubio con el uniforme verde y plata, besó como si no hubiera un mañana a la joven de pelo rizado con el estandarte de Gryffindor en la túnica.

Godric comenzó a reír y a apuntar la escena con el dedo, mientras intercalaba mirada entre la joven pareja y el fantasma de su compañero- ¡te lo dije! ¡Te lo dije! - volvió a soltar una carcajada- ¡CHUPATE ESA SALAZAR!

Las mujeres intentaban hacer callar a sus compañeros que estaban montando un escándalo pues técnicamente nadie sabía que sus almas seguían en el castillo, Godric por estar riendo a carcajadas y celebrando su victoria y Salazar por estar gritando improperios y maldiciones al pobre chico que según el Slytherin se estaba pasando las tradiciones por el mismísimo forro de la túnica.

La pareja que se besaba con especial pasión en medio del pasillo escucho el escándalo y la joven rápidamente se separo de su acompañante- ¿has oído eso?

El rubio negó- no...- ella le miró con sospecha- bueno si, pero... ¿qué mas da? ¡Vamos Granger dame un beso y cállate, tu perorata me da sueño!

La chica le miró ofendida- ¡ni quien quisiera besarte!

-Tu, lo estabas haciendo ahora mismo- comentó el chico como si fuera lo mas obvio.

-Tu me besaste primero.

-¡Ja! no te vi quejarte, es mas deberías estar agradecida de besar mis labios, limpiaran un poco la impureza de los tuyos.

Ante tal insulto la chica se separo de el y se fue ofendida- ¡que te jodan Malfoy!

En la parte de arriba cuatro fantasmas miraban la escena, tres con sus manos en la cara, como dando a entender que ese chico era un idiota y el otro miraba sonriendo.

-¿Lo ves Godric? Puede que la hubiera besado pero era simplemente para purificar un poco su impura alma. Los sangre sucias de tu casa son valientes pero muy crédulos- se carcajeo el Slytherin- pensar que mi pupilo querría besar a una Gryffindor por gusto...

Godric se acercó al hombre con el puño en alto- yo si que te purificaré el alma, pero a golpes.

Justo cuando se iban a enzarzar en una fantasmagórica pelea el grito del chico volvió a retumbar por el vacío pasillo- ¡Granger vamos era una broma! ¡Vuelve! ¡SABES QUE ME GUSTAN TUS BESOS!- Y desapareció tras la chica, suplicando un poquito mas de cariño.

Las mujeres miraban por el balcón y Helga, la mas romántica de las dos suspiró- que bonito, se ve que de verdad la quiere...- la otra asintió.

-¡No la quiere! ¡Un Slytherin y una Gryffindor...!

En ese momento la voz del joven Malfoy volvió a retumbar- ¡Tonta vuelve! ¡Sabes que te quiero!- ante esto las fantasmas femeninas soltaron un grito de emoción.

La cara del fantasma de Slyhterin se quedó mas pálida aún, podía jurar que el gris ya no era gris y que era prácticamente, totalmente transparente. Godric estalló en un nueva carcajada y volvió a apuntarle con el dedo.

-¡Chúpate esa otra vez Salazar!


End file.
